yurekaidentityfandomcom-20200214-history
Woon-Ha
Woon-Ha is the older brother of Ah-dol (Woon-Suk), and is the proprietor of a net cafe frequented by such characters as Lotto and Ollie. Because of his flighty nature, Woon-Ha tends to use self-named flashy classes to set himself apart from the rest of the players: * Alpha the Ninja, but is referred to as a Ranger by Iban, to his chagrin * Sauel Abi Beta * Gamma the Phantom Hunter * Delta the Musician * Crimson Satellite Omega (His current avatar) Despite the names, he is considered one of the most powerful players in Lost Saga and Cyberquest. He has a largely unexplained knowledge of the underworld of hunters and killers. He has at least one contact within Dexon Inc. and has displayed considerable hacking skills, which he seems to employ as a Hunter. Personality His personality flighty and easygoing, but shown to have a sharp temper and an eerie intimidation similar to Woon-Suk's. He also wishes for his brother to acknowledge him as the older and wiser one. History MEETING YUREKA ARC Hunting at Terror Tower Woon-Ha is first seen advertising VR gaming to a presidential businessman, believing it's for young people. Woon-Ha says that's just a preconception and limited thinking of the net terminal's possibilities, even if gaming is mainstream for the younger generations. He further explains that in cyberspace, you can meet and chat with other customers from far away, saving on travel expenses. He adds that while it's compatible form home, if there are system restrictions, they can use a net room, motioning to a player using one. The president awkwardly asks if he can change his appearance, hoping to go on with a younger look. He adds not just his looks, but he'd like to be taller too since it's the age of body modification. Woon-Ha answers that users are required to enter their correct information, per government policies, since net anonymity can be abused. He adds that the modifications allowed would be for plausible things like hair-loss, covering up scars, or restoring lost body parts from a disability, disappointing the president. Woon-Ha tries to lift his spirits telling him that there's a special service that will help them create the ideal custom world. The president wishes he had this technology when he was younger to retain his youth online. Woon-Ha awkwardly tells him that's not possible since a card is a yearly subscription that requires updating the information every year when re-subscribing. Losing interest, the president starts to walk off, but Woon-Ha stops him coercing him that he doesn't need to worry about his appearance online. He adds that there are a ton of "lovely ladies," even A-Rank ones he rarely meets, on the net 24/7. He concludes that for them, there is no such thing as discriminating online and that even borderline looks will give the utmost "service." This catches the president's attention, asking if it's like the real thing, which Woon-Ha confirms. Jang-Gun overhears this part of the conversation as he enters the cafe. He cuts into the conversation asking what in the world Woon-Ha is talking about. Woon-Ha, now noticing him, nervously pinches Jang-Gun's cheek in greeting, but he does not return the friendly gesture. Jang-Gun asks if this is a new customer trying to subscribe, which Woon-Ha confirms. Jang-Gun. quickly understanding the old man's perverse motives, warns him that there's a time and place on when to connect since it'll end really badly if his family caught him hard and stiff while surfing the net, chasing the customer away. Woon-Ha is upset at losing a sale, asking why the hell Jang-Gun arrived. He calmly answers that it's his birthday today, tossing the card to himself in the air. Woon-Ha quickly understands that he's here to re-subscribe. Jang-Gun states that it pisses him off that he always has to do it on his birthday, though doesn't know why. He asks if he can use the multi-scanner room. Woon-Ha is not sure since someone is using it earlier, but it should be empty since at least 30 minutes passed. Jang-Gun also sees the power is off and concludes it must be empty. He sees Jang-Gun closed the door, but knocked himself backwards, asking what he is doing. Jang-Gun counters there was someone still inside. Woon-Ha is at first surprised, but then remembers the power lightbulb burned out and he forgot to replace it, exasperating Jang-Gun about his business practices. The multi-scanner room door opens and a young woman in sunglasses emerges and approaches Woon-Ha to renew her card, and does the renewal process. As she leaves, he bids her a good day. He then turns to Jang-Gun asking if he was still going to use the multiscanner. As Jang-Gun gets his first scan, he notices he was "stimulated" from the memory of the girl's naked body, screaming. Woon-Ha wonders why he's being so noisy. Meeting Basara Woon-Ha is greeted by Jang-Gun, asking about the girl from before. Jang-Gun asks if there was anything suspicious about her. Woon-Ha says there wasn't anything suspicious, but she did request copies of her ID card, saying she could lose one. Abilities Woon-Ha has trained to all the possible classes making him a highly versatile fighter. He has vast experience in gaming and is in possession of a vast intellect, showing considerable knowledge in the cyber underworld and excellent hacking skills. His dream is to create his own strongest original class where no one else could copy, which is why he plays with several characters. Alpha Skillset He initially claims his title is Ninja, but was officially titled Ranger by Ilban. Alpha is true "jack of all trades, master of none" character. This means if he spent his experience on his two major classes, he could easily became a Double Master, like Lotto. * Primary : Assassin Level 70+ * Secondary : Thief level 50+ * Optional : ** Priest Level 20+ ** Mage Level 20+ ** Swordmaster Level 20+ ** Necromancer Level 20+ ** Warrior Level 20+ Because of this, Alpha's ability should not be underestimated even though he a master of no class, He matched evenly with Ilban who had just became a master. *'Cloning:' A product of alchemy that tricks the mind and creates clones divided in power. *'Poison tasting:' The ability to recognize any poison by taste. *'See dead': The ability to see dead. *'Talk to dead:' The ability to talk to dead. *'Hand-To-Hand Combatant' *'Holy Cross: '''Defensive Barrier against attacks if is still vulnerable to rebound shots *'Cooking:' Ability to create delicious food. *'Healing : Ability to cure any injuries Beta Skillset **Martial Arts*''' *'Weapons:' Wields two curved blades Gamma Skillset Delta Skillset Epsilon Skillset *'Bard': Musical ability Omega skillset *Mastery of Swordsmanship- Complete Relationships Woon-Suk (Adol) Jang-Gun (Lotto) Category:Characters Category:Aradon's Team Category:Classes Category:Male Characters